Bella Burgers Burn
by signedsecret
Summary: Bella gets hungry and makes lunch, BY HERSELF! What happens when she walks off and leaves the food at the stove? UNATTENDED! Chapter 4 up!
1. Ouch!

Bella

Bella. Burgers. Burn.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! –cries-**

Summary: Bella gets hungry and makes lunch, BY HERSELF! What happens when she walks off and leaves the food at the stove? UNATTENED!

BPOV:

I sighed. "Bye: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett! I hope you have a wonderful hunting trip!" Edward quickly pecked me on the cheek before running out the door.

I was **alone**, in the Cullen house. I was surprised too. It was around noon when they left, so I decided to make myself some lunch. Once I started coming over more often, Esme started stocking the fridge with human food of all sorts. I quickly decided to make hamburgers.

I skipped into the kitchen – without falling, I might add – and started digging through the refrigerator. I needed: ground beef, barbeque sauce, and ketchup. Once I had found what I needed I set the ingredients down on the counter. I walked over to the wall of cabinets and shelves. Oh nose (a/n: yes nose! Ha-ha, cheyennecullen thought of it, and let me use it! THANKS!)! This was going to take a while, and all I really needed was a large pan!

1 HOUR LATER

I had finally found the pan, so I skipped over to the stove, turned it on, and set the pan down over the flame. The, I ran to the cabinet I had saw the plates in and I grabbed two, then I scooted over to the drawer that had oven mitts and spatulas. Afterwards, I started getting the meat ready.

45 MINUTES LATER! (I know! The Bella in this story is slow!)

Finally, the meat was shaped and marinated. I had made about six. I wouldn't eat them all now, but I could save them for later.

I walked over to stove with the plate of patties in one hand, and the spatula in the other. I set the plate down and grabbed a patty. When I was laying the patty on the pan, my hand hit the edge of the pan. But, because it was so hot, it was cool. I didn't notice it. When, I finally did, I saw a blister about the size of Texas, and with my luck, it started to bleed! "Oh, insert bad word here!"

I jogged upstairs and into Edward's room. I knew he had a First Aid Kit somewhere; I just didn't know _where_.

1 MORE HOURS LATER!

I had finally found it. I searched everywhere. The bathroom, the closet, under the bed, under the couch, I even banged on the walls; looking for a strange, hidden door her could have put it in. But, right when I was about to lose hope, I saw it, sitting innocently on the bed.

I patched myself up. I was about half way down when I started smelling smoke, and then I realized it had gotten a lot hotter.

I yanked the door to Edward's roomopen, and looked over the banister. The whole first floor was engulfed in flames! I panicked. I couldn't get outside through the front door, so I decided to go from Edward's window. It was a good twenty feet down. I closed my eyes and jumped. While falling, I thought 'CRAP! I burned my burgers!'

I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH LATER!

When I awoke, I saw a very anxious Edward leaning over me. "What happened?"

"Well, you were making lunch, and you burned down the house." He sighed.

Oh yeah. I closed my eyes; I wonder what everyone else will say. When I opened my eyes again, there was no other, but a very angry Esme over me, all she said was, "Care to explain?"

THE END! **Review please! SHOULD THIS BE A ONE-SHOT? Or should Bella get in trouble, and have to rebuild the house?**


	2. Feel the wrath!

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Except this plot!**

BPOV:

"Well, I was hungry and making burgers. Then, I burnt myself really badly, so

while I was taking care of myself, the house burned down. The end." I said it in a rush. I

wanted to get out of there.

"Hmm. Okay Bella. I will let you off the hook. But, I can't save you from the

wrath of everyone else." Esme smiled, then walked off.

I stood up as quietly as possible and started to run into the forest. I was trying to

go in the direction of my house, but I fell about after 5 feet. When I stood up, I was

looking into the eyes of Alice.

"BELLA! Do you have any idea what you did?! You burnt all my clothes! I mean

seriously, I had just bought a pair of new Gucci shoes yesterday! But, I still love you!

Ciao **(A/N: That's goodbye in Italian)**!" she skipped away.

Next up was Emmett, I was crushed in a death grip hug. "Bella, I'm so happy my

kluman is okay! **(A/N: Kluman is a mix of klutz and human, get it?)** But, you do owe

me a new Xbox 360." He silently walked off.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper and Carlisle approached me. Carlisle spoke first "I'm glad

your okay, you do have 2nd degree burns on your hand and you sprained an ankle on

impact. Not to mention you bruised a rib too. But, everything else that perished doesn't

matter. We're just glad you survived."

Then, it was Jasper. "First off, Rosalie decided not to talk to you. Let's just say of

she did her anger might be unleashed. I'm having a hard time staying calm right now.

Anyways, I'm glad your not dead." Edward snarled. "Wait for me to finish! Gosh. Yep,

but I am a little upset. All my clothes are ruined. So, that means Alice, and shopping."

Edward was at my side in a second. He chuckled, "Sorry love, but while you were

knocked out, we took a vote. We decided shopping was the best punishment."

"Wait, wait, wait." Esme said. "I didn't agree. Bella still owes me a house. So,

once she is healed; you and all the others will build me a house. Until then, we will all be

staying in a hotel." She gave me a devious look.

"WHAT?! Esme are you serious??"

"100. You brought this on yourself you know." She walked away laughing…


	3. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating….. I am really lazy, plus, school is getting in the way. **

**So, this is what I'm going to do: I'M UPDATING EVERY WEEKEND!! **

**That may seem like a long time, but it is better than how long it usually takes. **

**Review! I'M STARTING ONE OF MY NEW STORIES TODAY!!**

**3 dancingchickie**


	4. IHATEIKE

**REASON: **

**-I was hit by hurricane Ike and lost all electricity and running water for 10 days. One half of our neighborhood had lights, my half did not.**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

**-IKE**

……

**I hated Ike. I have electricity back now, YAY!, but I'm reading all of the new chapters from other people. So, until I am done with that; no new chapters, sorry. **

**YOUTUBE TIMEEEE!**

**Twilight related: Go to youtube and type in: eviliguanaproductions twilight spoof**

**It is the funniest spoof I have ever seen in my life.**

**333333333333333333333333333333**

**Not Twilight Related: Go to youtube and type in: Mitchell davis your awesome fired get well**

**HE IS HILARIOUSSSSS!**


	5. Ladders!

A/N: I'm backkkkk

**A/N: I'm backkkkk!**

BPOV:

I woke up to Edward kissing my face.

"Good morning, love." He said, smiling, while kissing me cheek.

"Hey. What do you want to do today?" I asked, too incoherent to suggest anything.

"Well, Esme…." He trailed off.

Suddenly, a very excited Esme, jumped through my window.

"Bella! I already bought all the supplies, now all you have to do is start building. Okay, bye!!" then she nicely leapt from my window.

Oh no. I thought it had all been a dream.

At the Cullen…. Property.

EPOV:

I still could not believe Esme was _actually_ making Bella rebuild the house.

It was three stories for crying out loud!

Bella, my Bella, was going to end up hurting herself. She already had that nasty burn from her cooking.

Then, I heard a scream.

BPOV:

I had been practicing climbing a ladder without falling. I had been doing pretty well.

But, then I started thinking about Edward. I lost my concentration and fell. I screamed.

I was caught in a pair of stone arms. I quickly pecked Edward on the cheek.

I looked up, intending on giving him a _real_ kiss.

Only until I realized that it had been Emmett to catch me, not Edward.

Let the eternity of torment begin.

**Okay, so that's it for nowwww! D**


	6. Emmett!

Disclaimer: No ownage

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**BPOV:**

"Eew, gross!" Emmett shrieked like a little girl.

"I screamed again, too. "Emmett! Why did you catch me?" This was all too embarrassing.

"Did you _want_ to fall?" He dropped me. Ow! definitely a bruised tailbone. (**A/N: In case you have never had a bruised tailbone, they hurt!) **

Just then, Edward came running over.

"What happened?!" He must have been reading Emmett's mind, because his face went from anxious, to angry. "YOU DROPPED HER!" he thundered.

I scrambled to my feet, wincing whenever I hit my tailbone. "Edward, it's okay. I'm fine," Wincing yet again, when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Good, I was extremely worried." He said, kissing my hair.

"Let's go find Esme!" I said; much too eager to get away from Emmett.

We were walking away when – in the background – I heard,

"Oh yeah, she loves me." Then, a smack and a, "Rose! I'm sorry!"

**Everyone thought this story was over. OF COURSE NOT! I'm still going!**


	7. SneakPeek

**Author Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! =( **

**I am sick and my friend came over. I am doing a very short sneak peek for each story. **

**STAY TUNED.**

**BPOV:**

**Stupid tailbone. Stupid Emmett. Stupid kiss.**

"**Hiya, Bella. I'm sorry for what happened, but here. This should make you feel better." Esme shoved something in my hands and skipped off. **

**I looked down and screamed. Was that a flamethrower?**


	8. Flamethrower

**HELLO TWILIGHT FANS!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**This is my present to you. AN UPDATE!**

**All **_**I **_**want is reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the word DISCLAIMER. **Ahem. **Stop messing with me! .. –tear. Or Twilight

**Previously in the Sneak Peek:**

BPOV:

Stupid tailbone. Stupid Emmett. Stupid kiss.

"Hiya, Bella. I'm sorry for what happened, but here. This should make you feel better." Esme shoved something in my hands and skipped off.

I looked down and screamed. Was that a flamethrower?

**pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

**BPOV:**

Why did she give this to me?! Did she want me to kill myself?!

Edward gently put me down and took the flamethrower. Then, he ran off.

I just layed down on the grass, so tired, drifting off to sleep.

**E(dward)POV:**

Why would she give that to her? I think Esme was on drugs.

"Esme, are you living under the influence?" I whispered under my breath, sure she would hear. I ran to the closest person I could find, Emmett.

"Take this." I shoved it in his hands, and took off back to Bella. Maybe that was a bad idea.

**E(mmett)POV:**

I had just finished the frame for the final floor of the house, when Edward came running over. I swear I heard him say, "Esme, are you living under the influence?"

I chuckled. He was a knucklehead. He shoved something into my arms and took off. I looked down, it was a flamethrower. This was going to be baller.

"Yo, Jasper! Check this out, isn't is flippin' sweet."

"Totally." We were facing the house now, the gun _accidentally_ pointing at the house.

"What does the red button do?" He pressed it down. Red flames shot out of it like a volcano and licked away at what was the beginning of our new house. Oh poo.

Esme came running over with a horrified look on her face. She started to run towards the burning house but Carlisle caught her.

If she could cry she would be, "I'm going to call the architects."

Right before walking in to the woods, she said, "I give up."

**THE ENDD! NO MORE!**

**Review! My family is watching the Dark Night, but that movie scares me, so I decided to do this instead. Aren't you happy I am a wimp?! I am updating ALL my stories, and even writing a new one.. maybe.**

**REVIEWWW!**


End file.
